


Like For A...

by Vex (Sophix_Lee)



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship
Genre: Facebook, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophix_Lee/pseuds/Vex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate really doesn't understand the point of Facebook, but he could be convinced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like For A...

Nate doesn’t understand the point of Facebook; the only people he’s friends live less than 10 minutes away.  
But, his parents grounded him, but permitted him computer access, great logic.  
Nate realizes that the internet is only fun when you have something else to do or somewhere to go.  
He keeps refreshing the page, clicking on the Home logo, waiting for something to happen, a status worth reading, a message from his friends who got him grounded to begin with, anything.  
The fifth time refreshing the page that minute and Nate sees that Alex has posted a new status, Alex statuses are usually worth reading so long he’s not complaining.  
‘Like for;  
If you snuck in my room I’d:  
() give you half the bed  
() kick you out  
() make you sleep on the floor  
() cuddle you  
If you kissed me I’d:  
() kiss you back  
() be shocked :O   
() laugh :D   
() slap you   
() never let you go  
You are:  
() pretty  
() Hot  
() cute  
() sexy  
() beautiful  
() eww.  
() alright  
You should:  
() inbox me  
() text me  
() chill with me  
() make this as your status’  
Nate likes Alex’s status, because, well, he wanted too, and he had nothing better to do. It has nothing to do with Nate’s tiny crush on Alex, absolutely nothing.  
Almost immediately Alex’s status has more than 15 likes, Nate’s not sure when he liked it, but he hopes it won’t take long for Alex to do his. Nate values Alex opinion of him highly, in a friend way of course.  
Nate refreshing the page again and is shocked to find Alex has made another status, ‘Only doing one of the like for a… things. Sorry,’  
Nate wonders who Alex is going to pick and refreshes the page again to watch the little red bubble pop up to tell him he has a notification.  
‘Alex Suarez has posted on your wall.’ Nate clicks the link which directs him to his wall, with a fresh post from Alex sitting there.  
‘Like for;  
If you snuck in my room I’d:  
(X) give you half the bed  
() kick you out  
() make you sleep on the floor  
(X) cuddle you  
If you kissed me I’d:  
(X) kiss you back  
() be shocked :O   
() laugh :D   
() slap you   
(X)never let you go  
You are:  
(X) pretty  
() Hot  
(X) cute  
(X) sexy  
(X) beautiful  
() eww.  
() alright  
You should:  
() inbox me  
() text me  
() chill with me  
(X)open your window.’  
Nate keeps staring at the last one, ‘Open your window,’ That wasn’t on the original status, but what the Hell, if Alex wants Nate to open his window, then Nate will open his window and no one will question his logic.  
Nate opens his window as Alex throws a rock at it, “Let me up,” he calls.  
“Why?” Nate calls, but he’s already running down stairs, before Alex has a chance to reply Nate is standing at his front door.  
“I wanted to talk, can I come in?” Alex asks.  
“Of course, I don’t think my parents will mind, they’re not so good at the whole grounding thing,” Nate and Alex laugh together as they walk upstairs, tiptoeing past Nate’s parents room just in case.  
As soon as Alex is safely inside Nate shuts his door and asks, “What did you want to talk about?”  
Alex sighs, “Did you read the post I made on your wall?” Nate nods, “Like really read it,” He adds.  
Nate shakes his head, “Would you like me to read it again?”  
“Yes,” Alex nods, “Read it carefully,”  
Nate logs on to his computer and opens Facebook up in a new tab, abandoning the game he had been attempting to shift his attention to.   
“Alex... I still don’t understand,” Nate says after rereading the post a few times.  
“Really? Okay, I’m going to make it clear for you and then what happens next is up to you, okay?” Nate nods.  
“I love you, Nate, and I thought you might maybe love me too, or something, I don’t really know what I thought,” Alex confesses.   
“Alex, you better not be joking,” Nate warns and Alex shakes his head as Nate pulls him onto his lap and kisses his cheek, “I love you too,”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I wrote this ages ago, and I'm not entirely happy with it.   
> Please tell me if you like it or if there's something I could improve on.  
> Thank you! <3


End file.
